utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Wataame
Wataame (わたあめ) is an utaite who is known for her strong, firm and clear voice. She is one of the few popular Korean Utaite on NND. Her first album named "voices in a bottle~Kankoku kara Umi wo Koe Todoita Uta~" includes Vocaloid songs in which she has covered with other Korean utaites like Guriri, Nobunaga, ENE and Kuripurin. She is active on twitter, and sometimes sets funny pictures as her avatar. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Utattemita CD "MGS" (Released on October 15, 2009) # Trasognata (Released on November 14, 2010) # emonloid (Released on January 16, 2011) # voices in a bottle ~Kankoku kara Umi wo Koe Todoita Uta~ (Released on September 23, 2011) # BabyPod ~VocaloidP × Utaite collaboration collection~ (Released on September 26, 2012) List of covered songs (2008.06.20) # "Chocolate・Train" feat. Wataame and Sohi (2008.11.23) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -meltdown-) (2009.01.13) # "Iteza ☆ Gogokyuuji Don't be Late" (2009.02.11) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2009.02.17) # "Cendrillon" feat. Wataame and Han (2009.03.02) (taken down on NND) # "BLAZE" (2009.04.19) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Happiness Rabbit) feat. Wataame and Shouta (2009.05.14) # "celluloid" feat. Wataame and Ameiro (2009.05.23) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.07) # "Breakout!" feat. Wataame and H+ero (2009.07.20) # "Setsuna Star" (2009.08.05) # "Aikaren ~ Subete Natsu no Sei ~" feat. Wataame and Ameiro (2009.08.26) # "SPiCa" (2009.08.29) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.09.12) # "COLOR" feat. Wataame and Guriri (2009.09.20) # "Toy Box" (2009.09.27) # "Starduster" feat. Wataame and Kuripurin (2009.10.22) # "trick and treat" feat. Wataame and irony (2009.10.30) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Wataame, H+ero, Kakichoco, Kuripurin, Guriri, Komeru and Soraru (2009.12.24) # "Kimi ni Ai ni Ikimashou" feat. Wataame and K-ta (2010.01.05) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "Melancholic" (2010.04.24) # "ACUTE" feat. Wataame, ENE and amu (2010.05.10) # "Passionate squall" (Seikon no Quasar ED) feat. Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Montea and Reji (2010.06.28) # "Scissorhands" (2010.07.07) # "Futariboshi" feat. Wataame and ENE (2010.07.12) # "Hankou Seimei" (Rebellious Life/Crime Declaration) (2010.07.21) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" feat. Wataame, ENE, Guriri and Nobunaga (2010.07.25) (taken down on NND) # "Matryoshka" feat. Wataame and maro. (2010.09.01) # "Lacrimosa" feat. Wataame, Guriri, ENE and Nobunaga (2010.09.06) (taken down on NND) # "Calc." (2010.09.12) # "ARPK" (2010.09.17) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) feat. Wataame and Guriri (2010.09.28) # "Juliet and Romeo" feat. Kuripurin and Wataame (2010.10.09) # "Hana e Tadoru Ito" (2010.11.02) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) (2010.11.18) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" -Band Edition- (Air Aquarium) (2010.12.18) # "Merry Christmas" (2010.12.25) # "Nico Hime ~ Are you LADY? ~ " (2011.01.01) # "Tou Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" feat. Wataame, Guriri, ENE and Nobunaga (2011.01.31) # "Cat Food" (2011.02.10) # "Tokyo to Rock City" feat. Wataame and Guriri (2011.04.16) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.04.27) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Wataame and Inakamono (2011.05.06) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. Wataame, ENE, Guriri and Nobunaga (2011.05.23) (taken down on NND) # "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kuretamono ~" -10 years after ver.- (2011.06.24) # "HERE" (2011.07.09) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.19) # "Part of Your World" (2011.07.26) # "Romantic Breaker" (2011.07.28) # "out of the hole" (2011.07.30) # "Monochross Road" (2011.08.09) # "fix" (2011.08.29) # "Sayoko" (2011.09.05) # "Tooi Sora" (Distant Sky) feat. Wataame and Kuripurin (2011.10.17) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. Wataame, Guriri, ENE, Nobunaga and Kuripurin (2011.12.01) # "Just Be Friends" -piano ver.- (2011.12.06) # "Santa Claus is comin' to town" (2011.12.24) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2011.12.30) # "Nisoku Hokou" -English ver.- (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.12.31) # "oblivious" (2012.04.20) # "DRAGON" (collab) (2012.08.02) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, Kazyuu(P), Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donny the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Band ver.- (2012.09.26) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) (2012.12.23) # "Me no Nai Watashi" (I, Without Eyes) (2012.12.24) }} Discography Gallery Trivia *She is known for her excessive use of the Twitter network. *She is often called Watako, since it is easier to pronounce. *Wataame is often depicted with cotton candy, since "Wataame" means cotton candy in Japanese. External links *Twitter *Blog